Adaptive optics systems are used to estimate and correct phase aberrations along an optical path. One way to estimate phase aberrations involves using small sub-images produced by a Shack-Hartmann sensor array. The Shack-Hartmann sensor array creates a number of small sub images of either a reference point source or an image scene. The degree of phase aberrations in the incoming wavefront can be determined, as each of the sub-images is shifted by some amount due to local phase slopes. Using this information, the overall wavefront phase can be reconstructed by combining the local phase slopes from each of the sub-images. While this approach provides some ability to reconstruct an aberrated wavefront, further improvements in wavefront reconstruction are desired.